


TMNT-Headcannons

by turtlefanforever



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlefanforever/pseuds/turtlefanforever
Summary: Some headcannons about the TMNT. No particular universe in mind, but 2003 is my default.





	1. Raph (Enya)

Mikey begged and pleaded with Raph to watch this totally cool Rom-Com that was on TV. Threats and objects to the head didn’t deter Mikey, so Raph eventually gave in. The movie was stupid and typical, but there was this scene in the rain that had a soundtrack like nothing he’d ever heard before. He told Mikey the movie sucked, but stuck around for the credits to find out the name of the artist. 

Before the night was over, he had borrowed one of Donnie’s many computers lying around the lair and downloaded all her albums. Every night before he goes to sleep, Raph listens to at least three Enya songs. That angelic and ethereal voice soothes him, it’s one of the few things that makes him feel like everything is going to be okay. 

It’s a closely guarded secret, and nobody knows about it. Though he’s worried about his brothers making fun of him, he more worried about how they wouldn’t understand. After all, he’s just a dumb, angry beast right? Why would he need to feel calm or comfort? He doesn’t need to process any of the horrible stuff he’s seen or done. He’s the strong one, the shield made out of muscle. For ninjas, especially mutants, and most especially for him, there’s no such thing as peace. But that voice lets him pretend, even if only for a little while.


	2. Trauma

All the turtles suffer from PTSD to varying degrees. Day in, day out, their world is one of depravation and survival. If they aren’t scavenging for food and supplies, they are fighting for their lives against Shredder, the EPF, and countless other enemies they’ve made along the way. When they aren’t struggling to live, they put themselves in danger for the sake of others and have seen some horrible things. Sometimes they get there too late. None of this goes away, especially when your “normal” is already bleak. They can’t go to a bar to blow off steam, or just sit in a park to watch the birds. What they’ve seen, what’ve they done, and what has been done to them haunts their every steps.

Leo:

He suffers from panic attacks, and his biggest fear is that he’ll have one in the middle of a fight with the Shredder right when his family needs him the most. So he trains relentlessly, both in body and mind, to compensate for what he sees as a fatal flaw in his character. Our poor leader in blue believes it’s all in his mind, and that if he were just strong enough, brave enough, just enough, he could get past the demons in his head and be the leader his family needs him to be. 

Donnie:

Nightmares – horrible, twisted, tragic, and dark. He has an amazing memory that is both a blessing and a curse. He can observe, learn, and accumulate information far above average. He is a genius after all. His mind has saved his family numerous times, and he believes it’s his greatest asset. His identity is structured around his brain. But not all of what he sees or knows is good, and it simmers in his subconscious. Just waiting to drag him down into the abyss when his conscious mind lets down its guard. This is why he is such a workaholic and a coffee addict. Anything to stay awake. Anything to keep those shadows from swallowing him whole.

Raph:

Big Red feels powerless and helpless all the time. It’s why he’s so angry. Better to be a monster and destroy everything around you, than to be the victim that gets eaten. It’s also why he’s so empathetic. He knows what it’s like to feel vulnerable, and he’ll do anything to keep other people from feeling the same. When he goes overboard on patrols and starts smashing heads, it’s partly to alleviate his own feelings of insecurity. He may not be able to take out the sources of his anxiety, but he can smash their smaller mirrors. But no matter how much he works out, how bulky he gets, or how many bodies he breaks, it’s never enough to make him feel safe. He’ll never feel secure, because he knows the whole world is out to get him and his family. 

Mikey:

Our little cinnamon roll is a pastry iced with manic depression. He just wants to love and be loved. He wants to experience all the amazing things the world has to offer, and firmly believes that all we need is love. Peace, love, and cupcakes sums up the youngest turtle. But that’s not what life is giving him or his family. Instead, he is always hungry, rarely sees the light of day, and has been beaten so many times he’s lost count. So he turns all of that unrequited love and unfulfilled dreaming on his family who become his whole world. When they hurt, he hurts. He would much rather take a beating from Raph, even if it hurts his body and breaks his heart, because at least Raph isn’t hurting. Making Donnie eat and Leo laugh are daily goals. Being the jokester and the life of the party isn’t about him, it’s about lifting up the people around him. But bearing the emotional responsibility for a whole family that is suffering while you are as well is impossible. So Mikey will have these extremes bouts of high energy in hopes that he can make everything okay, followed by extreme emotional lows that are debilitating. His brothers just think he’s being lazy or trying to get out of training, but some days Mikey doesn’t have the energy to even sit up. There have been a few times he’s been dangerously close to suicide, and the only thing that pulled him back was the thought of his family needing emotional support and him not being there.


	3. Raph (Style)

Raph has a fabulous sense of style. You were at the beauty supply store one day trying to decide between three shades of red lip gloss. After 15 minutes of indecision, you called Raph because you thought him might have a valid opinion on his signature color. While he didn’t know any of the technical language, he just had a natural sense of how to match color with skin tone. You introduced him to matte, gloss, and the works. Soon you were picking out matching eye shadow, foundation, and blush. You’ve never looked better. 

Over the years, Raph has influenced your makeup, clothes, and even the interior design of your home. The few times you decided to go against his advice, the results were either embarrassing or devastating. Now you trust him 100% and never make any style change or purchase without getting his feedback. 

At first, this was just between the two of you because Raph thought his brothers would tease him. But after Mikey caught him on the phone talking about smudge proof vs. waterproof, the cat was out of the bag. Rather than making fun though, Mikey was excited and became his champion; encouraging him to use his talent and express himself. 

Raph started slow, suggesting maybe they look for a specific color of fabric for the living room cushions next time they went dump diving. After numerous successes, his family and even April now consult him on style. He’s humble and low key about the whole thing, but inside he’s scream smiling because he can’t believe that people value his knowledge about something. 

When you two became more intimate, lingerie shopping became something of an event thanks to the video app Donnie installed on your phones. While Raph would try to be serious and focus on helping you pick a winner, it usual ended with you showing off more than just underwear selections. “I don’t know babe, bend over and let me see it from a different angle.” Sometimes things would get so heated, Raph would likewise be giving you a show with his massive hand pumping his huge cock. “Fuck babe, you’re so fucking beautiful.” What’s a lady to do but suffer alongside her love? Those shopping trips, you usually buy several outfits and have to avoid the gaze of the sales clerk as you hand him/her damp lingerie.


	4. Mikey (Ice Cream Flavors)

The turtles were so excited the first time you volunteered to get them ice cream from an actual parlor. Yeah, April had bought them various pints and bars before, but this was different. You get to choose from 30 flavors and mix in toppings! The combinations were near endless, and it just seemed so special. So human. You sent them pictures of the menu and they texted you their orders. Mikey’s being the weirdest combination, no shock there. You picked up the orders and met them on a rooftop. Everyone offered each other a try of their flavor, but nobody wanted to try Mikey’s. Cotton Candy with graham crackers, coconut shreds, Reese’s pieces, and melted fudge? You finally relented after he gave you puppy eyes. It was amazing! You couldn’t believe it. After you gave the green light, his brothers tried and everyone agreed he had the winning combination. 

Every time y’all went, he just seemed to come up with the most amazing selection. The tastes and textures matched perfectly, and blended to create something new entirely. Whenever you’re having trouble choosing, you let him pick for you. “I’m kinda in the mood for something rich, but not chocolate. I want something crunchy in it, but nothing chewy.” He’s never let you down when it comes to ice cream selection. Other food? Not so much. Jelly bean, anchovy, and spam pizza? Ugh, really Mikey?


	5. Mikey (SpongeBob SquarePants)

Mikey is a huge SpongeBob SquarePants fan. He’s seen every episode at least seven times, can quote lines in his sleep, and made a little stuffed Patrick from some fabric he found at the dump.

When he really wants to annoy his brothers, he’ll belt out the theme song at the top of his lungs while jumping around the lair to evade capture. Raph will chase his younger brother while yelling things like, “When I catch you, you won’t have enough air to even beg for mercy!” Donnie will immediately run to his lab and play music, but once he hears the first word of the song the ear worm has already been planted. Leo will try to be the calm, big brother and go meditate, pretending like it doesn’t bother him. But inside he is screaming, and wishing Raph would hurry up and catch Mikey already.


	6. Mikey and Leo (Magic)

Mikey loves magic! When they were kids, he saw a cable special with Penn and Teller and he’s been hooked ever since. It took him months to scavenged a deck of cards, a red scarf, a hat, and other basic materials a world class turtle magician might need. 

Unfortunately, Mikey’s terrible at it.

Mikey: “Is this your card?”  
Raph: “No.”  
Mikey: “Is this your card?”  
Raph: “No!”  
Mikey: “Is this your card?”  
Raph: “NO!”

The poor little cinnamon roll gave it his all and really tried but could never make a single trick work. He fell into a funk and lost his spirit for a while. 

Leo couldn’t stand to see his baby brother like this. When the heart of the team loses heart, it’s cataclysmic. So he secretly started learning magic. A couple of weeks went by, and while everyone was at the breakfast table Leo wipes out a classic. “Hey, Mikey. What’s that behind your ear?” He then pulls out a giant chocolate chip cookie from thin air. 

Everyone was stunned and Mikey lost his mind. “OMG! Bro! That was soooooo cool! Do another one!” 

Leo proceeds to do card tricks, sleight of hand, and illusions that make his little brother light up like Rockefeller Center christmas tree. One year for Mikey’s birthday, Leo did an entire show with you as his assistant (You wore a sexy outfit that you still bring out from time to time when Leo’s been a good boy). When he started inserting katanas into the box you were hiding in, Raph had to hold Mikey back from trying to rescue you. Donnie didn’t stop sweating until you popped out unharmed. Whenever Mikey’s feeling low, Leo still whips out a trick or two, and it never fails to put the smile back on his face.


	7. 2012 AU Happy Ending

The ending to the 2012 series really bothered me. Even though the four brothers found their way back to each other, they had been through so much trauma and lost everything by then. I thought they deserved better than that after all the good they had done. It bothered me for weeks, and I even had to confess to my boss why I was suddenly teary eyed all the time. It was embarrassing. I just couldn’t come to terms with it. 

Until I remembered that in episode 92 their counterparts left Earth with the Fugitoid, and the writers never finished that story line. That means that somewhere else in the universe, somewhere other than the wasteland that is now earth, the turtles, April, and Casey are still alive. I cling to the hope that they all made it somewhere safe and are happy. Maybe Raph and Mona Lisa made little turtle-lizard babies. Maybe Donnie and April finally got together. Maybe Mikey, and even Casey, found people who thought they were the center of the universe. Even Leo, now seeing his family safe, could relax and finally have a life for himself. The point is that they are all together; alive, unbroken, and finally given their just karmic reward.


	8. Literary Genres

All the turtles read and have a favorite fiction genre. Before they knew what television was and Donnie figured out how to set up a system in the lair, books were their only means of media entertainment from the world above. They learned a lot in their early years about the human world from books, and what they absorbed helped shape their view of that world. A find in the gutters, whether a newspaper or novel, was like striking gold. 

Leo: He is a fantasy buff and will throw himself into an adventure alongside Aragorn, Harry Potter, and King Arthur. His first find was a battered copy of The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, and he was obsessed for months trying to find the first few books so he could read them in order. Anything with elves, dragons, or mystical creatures and he’s all in. His favorite classic is Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll.

Donnie: You wouldn’t have guessed, but Donnie loves a good mystery. He just has to know, who did it? The setting adds to the allure, and he enjoys reading about mysteries set in various periods. The Victorian era a la Sherlock Holmes holds a special place in his heart. Not only is Holmes one of his idols, but being able to imagine afternoon tea while sitting in an English garden feeds his soul. Though Mikey takes the title of all out hedonist, Donnie is actually a very sensual person. He loves the feel of soft fabric on his skin and the smell of fresh lavender. Since he can’t get those things, his novels set in British mansions and urban London provide the next best thing. He’ll also gladly fall into an early 20th century speakeasy or the royal palace of Tang era China. The imagined sights, sounds, smells, and tastes help ease the constant deprivation that makes up his existence. His favorite classic is Lady Audley’s Secret by Mary Elizabeth Braddon.

Raph: Ever since Raph came across The Headless Ghost by R.L. Stine, he’s been an avid horror reader. Some of his regular authors include Steven King, Dean Koontz, and John Saul. It’s strange, but all those demons and ghosts take his mind of the real monsters threatening him and his family on a daily basis. He accidentally, or so he claims, read an Anne Rice novel and slid into the supernatural genre pretty hard. For Christmas, his list always includes the newest novels by Kim Harrison, Laurell Hamilton, and Charlaine Harris. When April gave him Stolen by Kelley Armstrong, the sequel to Bitten, he actually squealed and still has not lived it down. His favorite classics are Dracula by Bram Stoker and Frankenstein (the original 1818 version! “Cuz that was the real stuff, the 1831 shit came after decades of social pressure and heartache. It was terrible the way they all treated that poor lady.”) by Mary Shelley, he can’t choose between the two. 

Mikey: Cheesy, bodice-ripping romance novels is Mikey’s bag. Doesn’t matter if it’s between a cowboy and a lonely ranch woman, or a merman and the lady he saves from drowning, if it’s about two souls coming together he’s all in. He found his first one under a park bench, and was drawn to the cover which featured a voluptuous woman in the arms of a highland warrior. He’s been an addict ever since. He just loves the love, and the drama that goes along with it. But what he loves most of all is the happy ending that he knows is coming. It feeds his hope that maybe there is one coming his way too. His favorite classic is Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen. 

Overall, they are all avid readers and actually have a substantial library. Aside from fiction, they also read magazines (Leo: Art and History Raph: Nutrition and Fitness, Donnie: Tech and Science, Mikey: Tabloids and Cosmo), and non-fiction (Leo: philosophy, Raph: sports science/medicine, Donnie: engineering and science, Mikey: anything he finds “cool” like the The Subtle Art of Not Giving a Fuck by Mark Manson). They all read manga and comics that cater to their particular fiction genre.


End file.
